Radio frequency identification (RFID) labels and tags are a common tool for labeling, identifying, and tracking various goods and people. The goods so labeled involve a wide range of industries and include packages being shipped, cars, keys, livestock, identification badges, and merchandise in stores. RFID tags, either active or passive, are typically used with an RFID reader to read information from the RFID tag embedded in the label. For passive tags, a typical RFID reader/writer energizes transponder circuitry in the tag by transmitting a power signal. The power signal may convey data, which can be stored in a transponder memory, or the transponder circuitry may transmit a response signal containing data previously stored in its memory. If the transponder circuitry transmits a response signal, the RFID reader/writer receives the response signal and interprets the stored data. The data is then transmitted to a host computer for processing.
One current technique for manufacturing RFID chips for use in tags includes inserting the RFID chip into an RFID “strap” where the chip is connected to two oversized contact pads. This technique allows for greater mass production of RFID components, as the chip with oversized contacts can be inserted into circuitry, for example connected to an antenna, with much greater ease. The RFID straps are typically mounted on a substrate while being manufactured, and may be mounted on a substrate in use as well.
However, quality testing for physical characteristics such as the capacitance and/or resistance of the RFID strap can be a potential bottleneck in production and also a slow process when testing on any other substrate. Testing typically uses two contact pins, one for each contact pad. Examples of the slowing nature and problems of conventional testing are the movement of the pins up and down, the potential for dragging the pins across the surface and thereby damaging either the pin or the surface, and the need to pause testing for cleaning the pins whenever they become dirty or contaminated.